Please Handle With Care
by maplesyrupsugar
Summary: It's been four months. Can they cope with the present and future? Or is their past holding them back? Pairings: MJ, ND, ET [the same old pairings.] please read: first fic. please and thank you![Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters, etc etc.]
1. Message in a Bottle

F29DWN

It's been four months since the crash. Everyone was hoping, waiting, and scared. Every single one of them kept themselves busy. They couldn't take it, they couldn't think. Ever since the storm, they couldn't believe how they had to start from scratch.

But during those four months, they have been making themselves at home, building huts, trying to never forget themselves. Jackson was fishing ashore, he couldn't keep his mind off what Melissa told him on that one, rainy night. He never felt this much care and acceptance from one person, especially from one person you thought would be scared to death. His eyes pierced the warm, blue water. He felt as if he was at peace yet millions of questions buzzed around his troubled head. Jackson looked off into the distance and saw Melissa cutting up fruits for them to eat.

She was so graceful yet so clumsy in a way that Jackson cannot describe. He knew that she cared so much for him, but he couldn't find a way to let her in his heart. Jackson let the fishing go for a while, knowing that what luck did he ever have in catching fish?

He walked over to Melissa and sat next to her. Melissa didn't notice Jackson until he cleared his voice.

"Ahem..." Said Jackson. Melissa looked up from the fruits and gazed at Jackson.

_' Wow. She really is beautiful.' _Thought Jackson. Melissa, who was once an awkward teen, matured into a young woman. Her curves began to show even more and her face was still flawless, with her full lips and sweet smile. Her long, black, flowing hair that she kept tied most of the time. She was patient with Jackson, knowing that when and if they get rescued, they would start to go out. Melissa's face brightened when she saw Jackson.

"Oh, hey." Said Melissa as she went on cutting the fruit.

"So, what are you doing?" Asked Jackson. _' Nice going stupid. You see that she's cutting fruit.'_ Thought Jackson.

"Making Lunch. Weren't you catching fish?" Asked Melissa. _' Nice going stupid. You saw that he was catching fish.' _Thought Melissa.

"I was, but I think I'm hopeless. Let's face it. Fish hate me." Said Jackson with a pout. Melissa laughed her full laugh. Jackson loved her laugh because it was a sincere laugh, unlike other people.

"Oh, c'mon. They can't be scared of you. They're fish, what do the know?" Said Melissa still giggling.

"Yeah, right." Said Jackson looking deep into Melissa's eyes.

"Well, I think they are intimidated by you. Why don't you try to smile?" Said Melissa distributing the fruit into coconut shells.

"I think the more the fish will be scared." Said Jackson. Melissa burst into laughter. She couldn't take his jokes, they were too funny. Jackson started to laugh too. And Nathan and Daley came and sat on the logs they made as seats.

"What's so funny?" Asked Daley picking up a coconut shell.

"Nothing. Just...hehehe...la-hahaha-ug-hahaha-hing...hahaaha!" Laughed Melissa and Jackson. Nathan and Daley smiled to themselves knowing that two shared a "moment." Nathan looked over to Daley and wondered if he'd every share those kind of moments with her. Daley felt Nathan's eyes burning a hole through her skin. She couldn't accept that she had feelings for Nathan. Daley and Nathan both suddenly looked away from each other and picked at the fruit that Melissa prepared.

"Lunch already?" Asked Taylor as she came from the beach.

"Yeah." Lex who came from the plane debris trying to save whatever was left of it.

Eric poked around and asked," Do we have anything other than fruit around here?"

"You can't expect a full course buffet here, Eric." Said Melissa a bit annoyed.

"I know that. But there has to be other food besides, bananas and mango everyday." Said Eric as he picked at his food.

Everyone ignored him for he was about the only person who complained about the food, well, maybe Taylor.

"I'll go and get some water, I finished eating anyway." Said Melissa. The group acknowledged her decision. Melissa went off to get some water and Jackson followed after he finished his food. Melissa was sitting by the river where they get the water with the two large jugs by her side. She stared into the river, deep in thought. Jackson studied her face. She had a serious & sad expression on, the one that Jackson rarely saw. Jackson emerged from the bushes and trees and crept up behind Melissa. "You okay?" Said Jackson suddenly.

Melissa quickly stood up and said,"Yeah." She said as she wiped her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mel, what is it?" Said Jackson softly. "Nothing. Really it's nothing." Said Melissa as she picked up the two water jugs and left Jackson standing alone. Jackson took a look into the water and saw something in the bottom.

Jackson picked it up and found out that it was a message in a bottle. Jackson opened the bottle and took out the paper. He unfolded it and it read:

_Dear Jackson, _

_I guess that it's safe to say that I haven't been completely honest with you these past four months. I guess you may be wondering, 'how could she do this to me?' I know my problems have nothing to do with you, and nothing to do with the group. But it affects me and it hurts. You know, I've felt more of a misfit at school. Though I don't exactly come from a place where I shouldn't worry not fitting in, its my past that's been bothering me. When I was just a freshmen in high school, before I went to Hartwell, I guess you could say, the shyest girl you have ever known. As time passed, people got annoyed with me because I never said anything and they thought I was doing it for attention. _

_They called me names, vandalized all my things, and even beat me up at occasional times. But I just ignored it, and let it be. My parents never knew what was happening to me at the school because they were always busy with work. But one time, is that one time I will never forget. One of the school bullies, who always threatened to kill me, I never really took notice cornered me one day after school. _

_He took me by the neck and took out his knife. He slowly lifted up my skirt, and. And raped me. After he was done he took the knife and cut my neck. That explains the tiny scar. After my parents found out the scar on my neck, they decided to switch me to Hartwell. _

_I was extremely happy, no one knows me at that new school. I thought it would be a new beginning. So, I became socially active. So that none of that stuff that happened to me in the past will repeat itself. It all stops there. everything. I hate my life I really do. But when I met you, I realized that I'm not alone. Someone who is like me, hiding behind an image, hiding a dark past. I guess that's why I wanted to get closer to you because I knew you understand. _

_I know that this might be sudden for you. I never thought I would have to tell anyone this, but I guess, I trust you to tell you the truth. You can stay away if you want, or you don't even have to talk to me. I'm not forcing you to. But I want to let you know that I really care about you and I want us to stay friends. I hope you understand. But I have a strong feeling that you will. _

_Melissa._

Jackson stood there staring at the letter. He never knew behind that innocent smile lies a dark past. Jackson folded up the letter and walked back to camp deep in thought. He wondered how long Melissa kept this secret from everybody. As the sight of camp drew near, he saw Melissa doing some laundry. Jackson watched her with a worried expression. A slow tear dripped from the corner of Melissa's eye.


	2. In Trouble

Thanks so much for the reviews! much appreciated! You guys are an inspiration! Here's the next chapter!

F29DWN

Daley walked around the beach, since all their chores had been done. She was deep in thought, wondering what will happen to them if they were to stay on the island for life. If that were the case, she would have to tell Nathan how she feels. She couldn't bring it to herself that she likes Nathan. Whom she knew since diapers, since preschool, since elementary, and now high school. Her school rival, the person who ran against her as class president, who which she dominantly won. Daley stopped walking and stared out into the ocean. The sun was lazily setting beyond the ocean horizon. Daley took a deep breath and kept walking.

"HEY!" yelled a voice. Daley turned around and says Nathan running towards her. Daley had to smile at Nathan seeing his curly hair bounce as he ran. _' God, how long has he had that hairdo?'_ Daley thought to herself. Daley reminisced the days back when they were in 1st grade. She'd never forget that day.

_**Flashback**_

_"Nathan, why is your hair so big?" Said a six-year-old Daley as she poked Nathan's hair with a stick. _

_" Leave me alone. My hair makes me special!" Said a six-year-old Nathan trying to run away from the stick._

_"Special? You look like a clown! Honk! Honk!" Said Daley as she pinched her nose. _

_"I do not!" Said Nathan arms crossed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Nathan as he was panting.

"Haha. Nothing, just remembering." Said Daley laughing. Nathan looked confused and walked with Daley in silence.

"Day, I need to ask you something." Said Nathan suddenly as he stopped Daley in her tracks.

"What is it?" Said Daley softly as she shivered at Nathan's touch.

"Daley, I've always wanted to tell you that..." Nathan was interrupted when Lex yelled out.

"**DALEY! HELP ME!" **yelled Lex. Daley broke their gaze and ran over to where Lex was. Nathan followed disappointed and worried what happened with Lex.

They found Lex submerged in water for he didn't know how to swim.

"**LEX! **Hold on! Hold on!" Said Daley nearly in tears.

"Wait Daley! I'll get him, don't worry." Said Nathan as he was taking off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water.

"Hold on Lex! I'm coming!" Yelled out Nathan as he started to swim against the waves.

"Oh my God. Please make it. Please be careful." prayed Daley as he watched Nathan swimming as hard as he can and Lex flailing his arms helplessly. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she saw Nathan grab hold of a lifeless Lex.

"Climb on Lex!" Said Nathan as he took Lex on his back. Lex wasn't breathing. Nathan swam as hard as he could to shore feeling a sharp pain in his leg. As soon as he made it to shore, he laid Lex down on the sand while Daley ran to his side.

"LEX! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" cried Daley as she shook Lex.

"He's not breathing!" Said a tired Nathan as he tried to support Lex.

"CPR! I don't know how to do it!" Said Daley crying furiously.

" Move aside." Said Nathan calmly as he could.

Nathan grabbed hold of Lex and breathed into his mouth, when he wasn't responding, he started to do compressions.

Then, a miracle, God was on their side, Lex gave breath.

"OH God! Lex!" Cried Daley as she hugged Lex tightly. "Get a blanket Nathan! He's shivering!" Said Daley.

Nathan ran to camp to grab a blanket.

"What happened Lex? Why were you in the water?" Asked Daley still hugging Lex.

"I-I-I saw s-s-somet-thing in the w-water and I wanted to e-examine it." Said Lex shivering holding on to his big sister tightly.

"You know you shouldn't be out there by yourself." Said Daley disappointed.

"I-I know. I-I-'m sorry Day. " Said Lex quietly.

"Oh, Lex." Said Daley as she hugged him tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NIGHT

Daley finished storing the rest of the food for another day and spotted Nathan staring at the fire.

She forgot how he was the one who saved Lex from drowning, and forgot to say a proper thank you. Daley walked over to where Nathan was and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Said Daley smiling.

"Hey." Said Nathan and smiled back.

"Nathan, I just want to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, Lex would have drown and maybe, could have, died." Said Daley as she gazed into Nathan's eyes.

" Your welcome, I know how much family means to you Day. I can't just let you lose the only family you have here." Said Nathan as he stared back at her.

"Thanks Nathan, really thank you." Said Daley as she grabbed hold of Nathan's hand. Nathan felt a sudden tingle up his spine as Daley's soft hands entwined within his. She leaned on his shoulder and they both sat there staring at the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

_'Why did I leave that stupid message there? God, he probably read it. It wasn't intended to be read.' _Thought Melissa as she stared out into the ocean.

"Stupid..." She said out loud.

" What's stupid?" Said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Jackson leaning on a rock hands in pockets.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Melissa worried.

"Long enough." Said Jackson. He took out the letter that he found in the bottle and gave it to Melissa.

"What's this?" Asked Melissa.

"It's your letter. I thought you might want it back." Said Jackson as he sat down next to her.

Melissa took the letter and ripped it. Jackson stared at her with sadness.

"I know you can't forget it." Said Jackson.

Melissa nodded and threw the pieces of the letter into the ocean.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Jackson. Melissa didn't make any movement and Jackson saw another tear trickle down her face for the third time today.

"Don't you feel that, anything you do, whatever you do to make yourself seem better in people's eyes, makes you feel worthless?" Said Melissa with head hung low her hair covering her face.

"No." Said Jackson. Melissa looked up and was eye to eye with him.

" I was worthless to begin with." Said Jackson answering Melissa's confused expression. The two just sat in silence, feeling that was the only option available to do besides talk. They both understood that no matter what they do, no matter what they have, being stranded on an island is the worst hideaway from the past.


End file.
